Fairy Winter
by Sir Chris Orr
Summary: Neglected and forgotten by his parents in favor of his sister, Naruto has reached his limit and unleashed a terrible suicidal spell of untold destruction. In his darkest hour he is saved by a group of ice women who train him to control his power before he joins Fairy Tail to find his place in the world. Nar x Mizore x ? Rated M to be safe
1. Prologue

**((I do not own Rosario + Vampire, Naruto, Fairy Tail or Mortal Kombat))**

**Fairy Winter**

**Prologue**

It is said that throughout history among magi, there have been the few. Those conceived by magic. Who's magical energy is so potent as to be born as nature's fury given living form.

These gifted few, are the elemancers, children of the elements. Each an avatar for their individual element. However, they are also believed to be so rare, as to be mere myth. And yet, the idea of magic, often laughed upon within a single part of the world. A region of war. Of violence.

Of chakra.

For over a thousand years, chakra was the sole energy that the ninjas used. Everyone had it, and none could survive without it, or so many believed. That is until you were born, young cryomancer. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, child of the Yellow Flash and the Red Death. Conceived by ice magic.

**Konoha**

"Mommy, Daddy! Did you see, I did it again." A laughing red haired girl, Kasumi Uzumaki Namikaze, vessel of the Kyuubi cheered laughing while her parents congratulated her on learning yet another jutsu her parents had taught her.

Yet unknown to them, a single boy of blond hair and blue eyes stared down at them sadly as he watched.

5 years ago, the Kyuubi no Yoko, strongest of the demons attacked on the twins' birth. In the effort to stop the demon, The Sandaime Hokage sealed the demon inside the Yondaime Hokage's daughter Kasumi when the Yondaime was going to seal the power into the daughter and the soul into the son. However, despite the demon having been stopped, all was not well.

While Kasumi was seen as a hero for holding the demon at bay, her older twin brother, had no chakra, not a single ounce. Not even a slightest flicker or spark.

The villagers believed him diseased and quickly forgot his very existence. It was as if he was only a ghost.

Unable to watch the scene outside any longer, Naruto left his room and decided to sleep, unknown to him, his body temperature began to slowly fall.

**2 months later**

Naruto had taken note of his changes, no longer was his hair blond, but now it was snow white, and his eyes had changed from their original cerulean blue to a stark bright icy blue. The village however had not noticed somehow, he was now almost entirely invisible under his sister's shadow.

**4 months later**

Naruto had gotten up, the other day, his "parents" had stated that they would be going on a family vacation, now today was the day.

Naruto got dressed and began looking around the house to find it empty.

Naruto frowned as he went to the kitchen to try and find something to eat, thinking his parents were running errands before leaving the village.

A day past, and his parents and sister had not returned, his birthday was tomorrow.

Another day came and night, it was his birthday, yet he was alone, looking up he could see fireworks as the village celebrated the demon Kyuubi's defeat.

Naruto huddled against the front door as he cried.

"Stupid Dad." Naruto growled. _ "Freeze."_ echoed within him as power pulsed from his body.

"Stupid Mom." Naruto growled as his eyes began to glow brightly. _"FREEZE."_ the power echoes and pulsed more.

"Stupid Kasumi." Naruto growled as his glowing eyes began to release icy mist from them.

_"FREEZE!" _The power was now pulsing violently through Naruto as his surroundings began to freeze instantaneously, unknown to Naruto, the village ninja's began to feel the pulses.

"Why, what makes her so damn special, Just because I don't have chakra, just because I can't be a ninja, why don't they love me just for that? Why? Why am I **ALONE**?" Naruto roared out as raw elemental power exploded from his body and unbidden words came to him as his pain reached it's breaking point.

"**!**" Naruto yelled as his eyes and mouth glowed neon blue and ice covered his body.

In that instant, a massive ice formation exploded from the Namikaze estate as ninjas scrambled to contain the threat.

All clans began trying to hammer away at the spreading ice when a single man with white hair and a head band with the kanji for oil began doing a number of hand sealed before casting a jutsu throwing up a barrier.

"Will that hold it, Master Jiraiya?" A cat masked ANBU with purple hair asked.

"Not for long, It should hold for now, I'm going to the Yondaime and his family to bring them back, whatever this is, it needs to be stopped.

With that the ninja sped out of the village while ninja began using their chakra to reinforce the barrier.

"Why do I have a horrible feeling about this?" Cat asked her self as she look up at the Ice formation rapidly filling the barrier.

"You feeling what I am Cat?" A sickly man with a bandana asked.

"Hayate, yeah, the ice, it has an aura of anguish. I don't like what that suggests, especially since it originated from the Namikaze Estate." Cat replied.

"The Namikaze family went out on their vacation, perhaps an intruder." Hayate suggested.

"How many were they?" Cat asked, dreading the answer.

"Three, Yondaime-Sama, his wife, Kushina-Sama and their daughter, Kasumi-Sama." Hayate said confused.

"Hayate, this is beyond us, they were short one, what about Naruto, the Yondaime's son?" Cat asked worried.

Hayate looked at her before be paled more than he already was before looking to the ice.

"You think this is his doing?" Hayate asked.

"A child ignored and neglected, he's crying but no one will help him, so he throws a temper tantrum so people will notice, only I don't think he did this willingly, we needs help from someone who actually knows what this is." Cat replied.

"Council meeting now." Hayate said and Cat nodded before the two shot off to gather the council.

**1 hour later**

The civilian and ninja council along with the elders had gathered at the behest of the ANBU black ops as they had been called.

"ANBU-San, can you tell us what is happening?" Koharu asked.

"No, Elder, we called this meeting to gain clearance to seek help, we're certain that this is Namikaze Naruto's doing, the negligence of his parents, the Yondaime and his wife has caused Naruto's turmoil to spill over and now he may yet lose him self and take us with him if we don't find someone who knows how to handle this. As it stands the barrier is weakening, fast." Cat explained.

"Do you know of anyone who might know?" Hiashi asked.

"I know a few, got a summon that can alert them and a seal in my clan's estate that can bring them here." Hayate replied.

"Get it done. And when the Yondaime returns, we'll be having a talk about the treatment of their son." Homura said grimly.

"That's if there's anything left of him if my fears are true." Hayate answered.

"You know something?" Danzo asked narrowing his eyes.

"A theory, they're believed to be nothing more than myths, but a race of demonic women who control ice speak of a very rare race of gifted souls whom are born as children of the elements, I believe Naruto was not conceived by the Yondaime but rather by the ice energies that he now can not control." Hayate explained.

"Demon women?!" A pink haired women, Sara Haruno shrieked.

"Demons though they may be, they're more motherly, they're only dangerous if you threaten them or any children in their presence, abuse a child in their presence, and no one will find your frozen corpse." Hayate said coldly.

"We don't have many options if they can fix this, contact them." Danzo said coldly.

"My clan has another contact as well, we'll need to use the seal to get her here, but if anyone can fix this, it's her." Hayate said as he left quickly.

"All, ANBU are to arrest the Yondaime for being responsible for this catastrophe and for his sake, this disaster had better be stopped." Homura ordered while Cat paled under her mask.

"Understood Elder." Cat left to rally the ANBU.

Hayate quickly entered the basement of his estate and began channelling chakra into a gate seal.

The gate opened revealing a sleeping women with dark purple hair and black eyes in a black bra as she watched two small boys sleep, one with black hair and the other with white hair.

"Miss, Ur." Hayate looked toward the voice to find a portal in front of her and Hayate looking at her.

"A bit late to be contacting me, Gekkou-San." Ur said frowning.

"It's urgent, we need your expertise and knowledge, something has happened in the village that we have no idea on how to face." Hayate said worriedly.

Hayate explained how the ice simply exploded from the Namikaze Estate and the pulses of strange energy from the estate causing Ur's eyes to widen from fear.

Ur immediately shook her two students awake,

"Get up, we're leaving." Ur said urgently while the boys rubbed their eyes.

"Miss Ur, What are we dealing with?" Hayate asked.

Ur looked at him coldly. "A Cryomancer, and he's awakened the one spell no elemancer should ever gain." Ur said getting dressed while the boys did the same.

"Ur, what's wrong?" The white haired boy asked.

"We have a broken child to save Lyon." Ur said glaring at Hayate.

Soon enough, both boys were dressed.

"Both of you into the portal." Ur ordered and they went in followed by Ur, coming out into the Gekkou estate.

"I sent out summons to the Yuki-Onna village, Tsurara Shirayuki, her daughter and a group of Yuki-Onnas should be here in half an hour hopefully, they're using the storm, this spell has thrown up to get here faster." Hayate explained.

"Now then, what is this? I know what a cryomancer is, but what's the spell, why is it so bad?" Hayate asked.

"Cryomancers don't learn spells, they awaken them, rather than use magic, they essentially are magic." Ur explained.

"But since when are magi born in the elemental nations?" Hayate asked.

"They are born here, but they're rare, in fact, elemancers are the only ones." Ur explained.

"Then why aren't we seeing many disasters like this?" Hayate asked as they walked up the stairs.

"Because the council intercepts the few that are born, and remember these magi are notoriously rare, such that most people doubt their existence entirely." Ur answered as they existed the estate.

"So any way to save Naruto?" Hayate asked.

"I'm not gonna lie Hayate, there have been a few elemancers who awakened this spell in the past." Ur explained.

"And?" Hayate asked.

"It's called Cataclysm, it's essentially a berserker spell that causes the elemancer's power to flood out of their body beyond their control, you could call it the elemancer's last cries before he or she loses what little will to live they have left. No elemancer has ever awakened the Cataclysm spell and lived." Ur answered grimly.

"But he can be saved..." Hayate asked.

"I don't know, but I'm damn well gonna try. How long until the barrier falls?" Ur asked.

"Should drop in one hour." Hayate said worriedly as he stared at the now diamond like ice dome where the Namikaze Estate had once been.

"God grant him peace if we can't save him." Ur said while Grey and Lyon look at the massive ice dome frowning.

"Bet it's his parents fault." Grey said cynically.

"Grey!" Ur scolded.

"No, he's right, the Yondaime neglected his son, his wife did too in favouritism, now their son may die for it." Hayate said angrily.

**One hour later**

A dozen women with bodies of ice, ran through the gate bringing with them a huge snow storm in their wake as a single one of them carried a smaller ice girl on her back, the group rapidly advanced on the dome of ice as they readied their own powers in the hope of saving the child within.

The women quickly advanced as a blue light flashed from the dome and the barrier fell.

"Faster." The lead ice woman said as her child jumped from her back and stayed behind to watch the woman head for the dome.

The ice fell from her form and she changed to a small purple haired girl with bright blue ices wearing a white long sleeve shirt and dark blue sweats. The girl looked on worriedly as her mother and the other women vanished into the dome through a small breach.

**Inside**

"Alright, we all know what we're here to do, there a child in here somewhere and he needs help, so let's move out." The lead woman said and the others nodded and began running through the crystalline ice formation toward a central dome where the magical energies were pulsing from.

Then without warning, beams of pure ice energy blasted out of the sealing while jagged shards of ice launched from nearby ice formations while the Yuki-Onnas put up shields to block the assault another beam fired from behind them, leaving the lead woman with no way to block the beam.

"Ice Make Aegis!" A voice yelled our and a prism ice shield formed between the woman and the beam, saving her while Ur dropped down behind the shield.

"You must be the Yuki-Onnas that Hayate spoke of. As you can probably guess, the child is in that dome, but he's losing it, if we don't get to him soon." Ur said urgently.

"Alright, everyone keep them occupied, we'll go in to save the boy." The lead woman commanded and the Yuki-Onna nodded before scattering.

"Come on." The lead woman said worriedly.

"By the way, I'm Ur. You?" Ur greeted as they ran into the dome.

"Tsurara Shirayuki." Tsurara said as they looked at a child kneeling on the ground, his arms wrapped around him self as he cried.

"What is this, I've never need someone with ice powers do this before." Tsurara said worriedly.

"I haven't seen it, but I have heard of it." Ur said as she walked to the child

Naruto's eyes blazed neon blue as a wave of ice began blasting out of him and his magical signature began to flicker.

Ur's eyes widened as she felt the magical energy fluctuating.

"Tsurara, get out of here quick, if I don't make it out, please get my students to the mage guild, Fairy Tail." Ur said as the magical energy became increasingly violent and Naruto's skin began to glow bright neon blue as ice started to cover him body.

Ur was just about at him.

Tsurara hesitated before nodding and left to order the other Yuki-Onna to retreat.

"It's okay, I'm here to help." Ur said as she reached Naruto.

The icy wind blasted out with a horrendous shriek while Ur hugged Naruto.

"It's okay, you're safe now." Ur said desperately trying to calm Naruto down.

The ice receded from Naruto and his eyes returned to icy blue, no longer glowing.

"Why, why are you here?" Naruto asked shaking.

"Because no one should ever be alone." Ur said smiling sadly as she held the child.

"It's okay. You don't have to worry about me, I understand now. I'm not wanted... and it would be best if I simply ceased to exist." Naruto replied as his magic pulses slowed.

"No. It's not okay. You shouldn't have been left alone when you needed your parents. Give us a chance, we can help you, we will help you." Ur countered hugging Naruto tighter.

"Please kid, you're too young to give in, let us help you." Ur said as Naruto began to calm down.

Exhaustion hit Naruto as the magical energies stopped pulsing and Naruto's magic stabilized, no longer having the strength to stay awake, Naruto lost consciousness.

All round them, the ceiling began to collapse.

Ur quickly scooped up Naruto and fled the dome as massive chunks of ice fell from the cataclysm's formation, Ur ran as fast as her leg legs could carry her, for the first time, breaking her own rule and began using single handed seals to cast her spells as she blasted through falling debris.

And then the magical aura of the cataclysm failed entirely and the entire structure collapsed as Ur just barely made it out with Naruto in her arms.

Continuing to run, Ur desperately ran for the hospital as snow filled the village from the destruction of the cataclysm's formation.

Ur had finally made it to find doctors and medic nin helping the Yuki-Onna women and found her students as well as a purple haired girl in the lobby.

The doctors quickly took Naruto into their care and Ur went to address her students.

**Lands of flowers next day**

The Namikazes were just finishing breakfast at their cottage when the door was smashed open by Jiraiya causing the family to looked at him shocked.

"Sensei, did you really have to knock the door down to get in, it's courtesy to knock before you enter someone's house." Minato said annoyed.

"Minato, village. Now." Jiraiya growled.

"What?" Minato asked now getting angry.

"You're lucky I haven't gone to the fire daimyo about your actions boy, now you will return to the village and clean up your mess, and so help me, if Naruto doesn't pull through." Jiraiya snarled.

"Narut- Minato we forgot Naruto!" Kushina yelled shocked.

"Worse." Jiraiya growled at them while the three Namikazes looked at each other before abandoning their breakfast.

Jiraiya and the Namikaze quickly used the Hiraishin to teleport to the hokage tower due to the Namikaze estate seal having become active.

"It doesn't make sense, we should have teleported to the estate." Minato said worriedly.

"Look out the window." Jiraiya said coldly.

Minato, Kushina and Kasumi did and backed away.

"Jiraiya... the estate, gone... what happened..." Minato stammered.

"You broke your son's spirit, and now for your sake, he had better have pulled through." Jiraiya said as he led them out of the tower.

All around them, villagers were giving them dirty looks while they pointed to the hospital.

Once arriving, their way was barred by the Yuki-Onna group.

"You are not permitted to pass, as ordered by lady Shirayuki. She is discussing the future of your son with the Ice-Make mage Ur." One of the Yuki-Onna said coldly.

"His future?" Minato asked shaken.

"You have abandoned him and he currently has yet to wake from his ordeal." The maiden replied before turning to the young purple haired child when ANBU entered the hospital.

"ANBU?" Minato asked, already knowing the answer.

"Your hands, Minato, the council has ordered us to apprehend you." Cat said coldly while Dog looked at Minato disappointed.

"You broke your own rule sensei, those who break the rules are trash, those who abandon their friends are lower than trash, what does that make you, Who abandoned your family, worse than abandoning your friends?" Dog asked.

"It... I don't know." Minato said as he let Cat place the chakra cuffs on.

"A new Hokage will be chosen, you can't be trusted to lead us if shirking your duties as a parent will endanger the village." Cat grunted before they lead Minato out.

Several more hours past and Tsurara and Ur, finally entered the lobby to see Kushina, Kasumi, the maidens, the girl and Ur's students as well as the remaining ninjas.

"It has been decided. Naruto is not safe in this village, according to Ur here, Naruto will not gain the cataclysm again unless his turmoil overcomes him again which is unlikely. I will be taking Naruto with me back to our village to teach him to control his powers, Ur and her students will be coming with us. Once we deem Naruto ready, he will be taken to the guild Fairy Tail to further make certain he recovers completely. Once Naruto awakens, we will be leaving." Tsurara said calmly.

"Kushina, Kasumi, you will not be permitted to see Naruto, now or ever. Your actions have nearly gotten him and the entire village killed. This is your punishment, Naruto is now under the name Naruto Koori. This is not up for debate." Ur said coldly while Kushina and Kasumi cringed.

Unnoticed by most, the purple haired daughter of Tsurara had left the lobby.

Sneaking as best she could through the halls, the girl found Naruto's room and entered before pulling up a chair from near the wall to the bed and climbed up to get a better look at Naruto completely unaware of the ANBU watching her.

The girl looked at Naruto curiously before she smiled, feeling his aura growing stronger.

"Get well soon, Naruto-San." The girl said smiling sweetly.

**Lobby**

Tsurara looked around for her daughter after addressing the visitors to the hospital and noticed she was gone when an ANBU entered the lobby.

"Shirayuki-San, if you're looking for your daughter, I believe, she is keeping Koori-San company." The ANBU said calmly.

Tsurara nodded before leaving while the maidens herded everyone out to let the patients get their peace.

Entering Naruto's room, Tsurara smiled while she watched her daughter stroke Naruto's hair as he slept.

"He's handsome isn't he, Mizore." Tsurara asked smiling, causing a now blushing Mizore to look at her surprised.

Mizore took a bit to calm down before she smiled. "He's cute." Mizore said as she continued stroking Naruto's hair.

"He'll be better off with us, and soon after in Fairy Tail." Tsurara said calmly while Mizore frowned.

"Mom, if he's going to Fairy Tail, I have to go to Youkai Academy." Mizore said worried.

"Already have a crush do we?" Tsurara teased her daughter, causing her to blush.

Mizore didn't say anything.

**4 days later**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as bright light blinded him. Looking around, he saw he was in the hospital and then grew slightly confused when he felt something beside him and saw a purple haired girl asleep in a chair with her head on the bed beside him.

_"Who's she?"_ Naruto though and slowly tried to sit up while he groaned.

The sound causing her to yawn cutely and sit up before looking at Naruto to find him awake.

"You're awake!" Mizore yelled happily.

The ANBU outside the room heard and one of them went to get Tsurara while Mizore hugged Naruto causing him to blush.

"Um, Yeah I'm awake. How long was I out?" Naruto asked blushing brightly as Mizore released him.

"4 days, everyone was so worried when Ur-San brought you out of the ice." Mizore said smiling.

"Ice?" Naruto asked before flashes of memory came to mind.

The power he felt, the pain, then the cold, hearing the kind voice, then darkness.

"I remember now, by the way, I'm Naruto Namikaze, you?" Naruto greeted.

"Mizore Shirayuki. And you're Naruto Koori now, my mom found you to be no longer safe in the village, the punishment against your parents is undecided. They were waiting to see if you'd recover first. Also Ur and my mom are bringing you back to the village to be trained as a mage to control your powers and the Namikazes can't be trusted." Mizore said frowning.

"I see." Naruto said calmly when a white haired women entered the room along side a black haired woman.

"Mom, Ur-San." Mizore said smiling.

"Mizore. Naruto it's good to see you're well. A nurse is bringing breakfast as I'm sure you're hungry." Tsurara said smiling.

"What happened to me, what was that power?" Naruto asked he clenched his hands worriedly.

"That child, was cryomancy, a rare form of ice magic, usable only by the ice variant elemancers, cryomancers." Tsurara explained.

"That doesn't make sense though, I don't have chakra." Naruto countered.

"Neither do magi, or elemancers for that record. Magi use magic. And elemancers are conceived by magic. True, they have fathers and mothers. But the true energy that gives live to elemancers is magic. On very rare occasions, magic builds inside ninjas to such an extent, that it creates life. That life is an elemancer." Ur explained.

"If this is true, then why hasn't this happened in the past, with my... incident?" Naruto asked.

"The council usually intervenes and gets to them quickly, before their misery becomes to great. Or some are born in civilian populations where favouritism is unlikely." Tsurara continued.

"Adding in how rare your kind are too. They say dragon slayer magi are rare. But elemancers are so notoriously rare, most people doubt their existence entirely." Ur continued.

"I see. And I'll be going with you to control this power." Naruto replied.

"Yes, you be coming to the Yuki-Onna village to train, something that Mizore is happy about considering she's taken quite a liking to you." Tsurara said smirking while Mizore and Naruto blushed before looking at each other and then looked the other way blushing even more.

All the while Ur and Tsurara couldn't help but chuckle at the pair.

Then the door opened and Shizune entered with a trolley with a pair of plates with food and orange juice.

"Well, we'll leave you and Mizore to enjoy your breakfast, do get along you two." Tsurara said smiling while she and Ur left while Shizune helped the children.

**Next day**

Naruto stood in front of the village gate, his strength having returned faster than expected.

Naruto now wore a dark blue ninja style garb with a silver metal circular plate on the front with a snow flake on it.

**((Basically it's Billy's ninja garb from the old MM Power rangers show. I considered classic sub zero but it seems a bit too buffed up for a small kid. Though he will wear a Sub Zero outfit when he joins Fairy Tail, namely next chapter.))**

Naruto turned to looked at his companions, the Yuki-Onna, Tsurara, Mizore, Grey, Lyon and Ur and smiled.

"Well, kid? All set?" Ur asked.

Naruto nodded and the group set out as Naruto for the first time in his life felt accepted.

**Okay ending to this chapter sucked Orochimaru's balls, I know. I chose not to show The Namikaze punishment to let your imagination decide, besides This is focused on Fairy Tail, Naruto and Mizore. Mizore will still meet the Rosario cannon group but will not fall for ****Tsukune.**

** Pairing is likely by to be Naruto x 2.**

** First is Mizore Shirayuki (Obvious)**

** Second is up for debate.**

** Erza Scarlet-Past pain-Slave**

** Mirajane Strauss-Past pain-Sister's death**

** Levi McGarden-Would teach Naruto new things about Cryomancy and how to be... inventive.**

** Considering other girls, will likely begin writing the next chapter on my next days off around thursday.**

** I'll be keeping a closer watch on the pairing opinions so far**

** Note, there will be other elemancers in the story, I intend to include Isaribi in this story... Come to think of it, I wonder what a story of her going to youkai academy along side naruto would be like... also a story that was on ice, The Ultimate Vampire is being revised.**

** In it, Naruto is a hybrid of 2 breeds of vampire, the Youkai vampires of Rosario and the Dark Vampires of the Underworld movies. The reason for him being, He is to eventually face Alucard upon his reawakening. Name: The Ultimate Vampire, Pairing Naruto x ? When you see Naruto's appearance, you'll know, I kinda like this pairing.**

** Wings of Flame... I... dammit I feel guilty for this, I can't figure out where to go with it. I know you've all been waiting a long time, But I see I have made many mistakes concerning the phoenix, so I need to do some research and redo the story.**

** There is another Fairy Tail story, much like the same as a few others that appeared from other writers with Kushina, Minato, Naruto and Kakashi ending up in Fiore in the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack.**

**This story is crossed with Fate Stay Night as well.**

**Naruto ends up being found by the Heaven's Feel Dark Guild whom have sworn a bloody vengeance on all Dark guilds. As Naruto grows up, he is not aloud to join Heaven's Feel yet, he changes them for the better before becoming a black knight and joining Fairy Tail along with his reunion.**

**Name: Blackest Knight, Pairing Naruto x Erza.**

** A redo of the Brotherhood as a Naruto/Ninja Gaiden/DoA/Claymore story is in the works now.**

** Naruto is trained by the spirit of Ryu Hayabusa after he dies in the chunin exams by Neji and is reborn along side Teresa. Name: The First Saber, Pairing, Clare x Raki, Naruto x? Naruto and Clare are more siblings. DoA element is TBA And who is Galatea really?**

** The last story to be announced is Dragon Rider, Arachnia skies,**

** Naruto is a dragon rider of the outerworld but this story starts not with him but his sister, Corona down in the inner world and starts with her sealed memories and the deeds behind them. Will Corona and Aqune redeem them selves for past actions against their triplet brother or will they revert to past cruelty.**


	2. Family in Ice and Snow

**((I do not own Rosario + Vampire, Naruto, Fairy Tail or Mortal Kombat))**

**Fairy Winter**

**Chapter 1: A Family of Ice and Snow**

It's been 6 years since Naruto had left Konoha behind him, and about two years ago, Ur and her students returned to their homeland to the west while Naruto remained in the Yuki-Onna village to further hone his powers.

Currently Naruto, age 11 was meditating in a field outside the village as neon blue glow emanated from his body.

In the last 6 years Naruto had managed to awaken a few spells, Cryobeam, the name was self explanatory and Cryoblast which was essentially like an ice version of a fireball.

From Ur, Naruto had awaken a defensive spell as well, the Cryobunker which forms a crystalline ice dome over the caster with a 2 meter diameter or that's as large as Naruto's been able to make it.

Naruto opened his ice when he felt a familiar signature rapidly approaching him and grunted when he barrelled into him.

"Hello Mizore-Chan." Naruto said smiling while the said girl straddled him.

"Hey Naruto-Kun. Mom says to come back to the village for the Christmas Festival." Mizore said smiling as she stared down at him.

Naruto chuckled. "I would but you'd need to get off me first." Naruto said smiling as looked at her.

Mizore nodded and got off while Naruto got up and grabbed Mizore's hand while she blushed.

The two children then headed back to the village.

Upon entering, the Yuki-Onna Yuki-Otoko smiled as they saw the pair. For Mizore, it was sweet that she already found someone she cared so much for while Naruto had brightened up everyone's day with his warm personality, despite his element.

Naruto and Mizore were quick to enter the village square where the festival was taking place.

Entering the squad, Mizore smiled as she ran into the arms of her father While Naruto smiled at them.

"Mr Shirayuki." Naruto greeted.

Mr Shirayuki just chuckled. "Naruto, how many time must I tell you, you're practically one of the family, please call me by my first name." Mr Shirayuki said smiling and Naruto nodded.

"Right, Sorry Nadare. I'll remember that from now on, by the way, How is Tsurara and little Koyuki?" Naruto asked smiling.

"Quite well actually, though Koyuki does wish her big brother would come and visit more often." Nadare said smiling.

"I will try, but making sure my powers are controlled is priority for me." Naruto replied.

"I see, so Naruto, when your training is finished to at least to where you want it to be, what do you think you'll do?" Nadare asked.

"I think I'll travel to Fiore, after everything that Ur told me about the guild there, Fairy Tail, I want to join them." Naruto explained while Mizore looked at him worriedly.

"Hm, I see, a shame, Mizore would no doubt miss you." Nadare said as he ruffled the girl's hair.

"I will come by to visit from time to time and besides there's something I want to do someday in this village." Naruto said smiling at Mizore who blushed.

Just then Tsurara came into the town square carrying her second 4 year old daughter, Koyuki.

"Mizore why don't you go see Mom for a bit." Nadare said letting Mizore down who looked at Naruto and Nadare for a bit before going to her mother.

"Naruto, about what it is you want to do, do you mean?" Nadare asked.

"Yes, I care for Mizore allot, I don't want to see her hurt and I know that if she isn't married by 17, she will be forced into an arranged marriage, regardless of your opinions." Naruto answered.

"Care is one thing Naruto, to share that snow white blossom with my daughter is a marriage proposal, my question is, do you love her?" Nadare asked.

"I... I don't know, when ever I'm around her sometime I get a funny feeling in my stomach, like butterflies or something but I always thought was just nervous for some reason.`Naruto answered while Nadare smiled.

"Sounds like a crush at least though seeing how you are Mizore are close, I can see you'll take care of her." Nadare said smiling.

"Now then, how about you do the honours this year." Nadare said smiling.

Naruto nodded smiling and looked at the Christmas treat before he fired a cryoblast into the air.

The cryoblast then exploded into a flurry of snow flakes that drifted down onto the Christmas tree and formed into ice crystalline ornaments on the tree.

Naruto looked at his handy work smiling before he fired another another blast at the top of the tree which morphed into an ice angel.

All around him the Yuki-Onna and Yuki-Otoko smiled as they admired the beauty of the tree while Mizore walked up to Naruto and hugged him.

"Merry Christmas Mizore-Chan." Naruto said smiling while Mizore blushed.

"Merry Christmas Naruto-Kun." Mizore said smiling while they walked up to Mizore's mother and sister along side Nadare.

You've certainly outdone your self Naruto." Nadare said smiling.

"The tree is pretty big brother." Koyuki said cutely while Naruto chuckled and then frowned a bit.

"Something the matter?" Tsurara asked.

"Just as Nadare said, I'm practically one of the family, a shame I had to nearly blow up a village to be a part of a family." Naruto said grimly while Tsurara and Nadare frowned.

"Brother go boom?" Koyuki asked cutely.

Naruto chuckled. "Almost but your mom and sister saved me. But enough about the past, this is a day of happiness." Naruto said smiling.

The parents smiled and shooed Mizore and Naruto off to enjoy the festival together.

"It's a shame he couldn't enjoy a festival like this with his parents and sister." Nadare said grimly.

"Huh? Why not?" Koyuki asked.

"They are mean to him and wouldn't let him be happy." Tsurara said to her daughter.

"But they can't be mean to him any more, they are far away, besides it's just as Naruto said, this is a day of happiness, let's enjoy the festival and save this gloom for another day." Nadare said smiling as he put his youngest up on his shoulders while the girl laughed.

Meanwhile Mizore and Naruto were currently playing winter games with the other Yuki-Kora, having snowball fights and building snow people or in Naruto's case ice statues.

Naruto and Mizore then went on to play games as some of the booths and have a few treats after a while the pair returned to the Christmas tree with Naruto and Mizore both eating gingerbread men.

"This festival never get's any less fun." Naruto said smiling Naruto Mizore nodded smiling.

"Come on I imagine it's almost time to head back to the house for Christmas dinner, Everyone's going to be there." Mizore said smiling and the two left for the house.

Entering the house, Mizore took off her parka while Naruto simply brushed to snow off his tunic and clothes.

Entering the dining hall, the pair saw a surprise.

"Hey Naruto, long time no see." Lyon said smiling while Grey nodded and Ur smirked at him.

"Hey kid, learn much while we were gone?" Ur asked smiling.

"Yeap learned to control my cryoblasts and beams to create ice structures." Naruto said smiling.

"It's nice to see you all again." Mizore said smiling.

"Aunty Ur, welcome back." Koyuki said smiling cutely while Ur quickly scooped the four year old who squealed in delight.

Everyone laughed while Ur played with the small four year old.

Everyone all simply put enjoyed them selves as they ate Christmas dinner and then went into the living room to exchange gifts. Mizore had given Naruto a suit and mask.

This one was a simple blue tunic, silver spiked shin guards and gauntlets, multiple belts and an armoured mask and hood along with black pants with 2 stripes going down the legs.

Naruto thanked her and gave Mizore a hug before giving Mizore.

Mizore carefully opened the gift before her gasped and hugged him, the gift was a crystalline necklace of the Snow White.

"I take it you like it?" Naruto said smiling.

"I love it." Mizore said as Naruto put the necklace on for her.

"So how do I look?" Mizore asked blushing.

Naruto blushed. "Stunning." Naruto replied.

Later on everyone exited the house again to go outside as Yuki-Otoko began preparing fireworks.

Naruto and Mizore sat side by side by an archway at they watch the fireworks above the village while Mizore leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto-Kun?" Mizore asked.

"Yeah Mizore-Chan?" Naruto asked.

"Will we always be together?" Mizore asked nervously.

Naruto smiled at her. "I'm going to join Fairy Tail, Mizore-Chan. But I made a vow, I will come back, it's taken me a while to figure this out for my self." Naruto said looking up.

"Figure what out?" Mizore asked as she looked at Naruto to see him looking up.

Looking up she blushed when she saw a mistletoe.

The pair looked at each other blushing before they drift to each other other and kissed.

After the kiss, Naruto smiled at her. "When I come back, we'll both share our Snow White together." Naruto said as he kissed Mizore again while Mizore's eyes went wide before she returned the kiss closing her eyes.

The two smiled to each other before they continued watching the fireworks.

I know now Mizore-Chan, I love you, I'm certain of it and when I come back, I'll stand with you among all those blossoms." Naruto said smiling.

"I look forward to it, Naruto-Kun." Mizore said as she kissed him on the cheek.

**Next day**

Naruto and Mizore had returned to the Shirayuki house to find everyone winding down from the festivities while Nadare looked at them and smiled when he saw his daughter smiling touching her lips.

Naruto remained at the village for another 3 years before going to travel the mage nations with a singular vow to return for his beloved Yuki-Onna. However a year after Naruto and Mizore's reunion with his teacher and surrogate brothers, tragedy struck and Ur was killed by the demon Deliora, Lyon and Grey went their separate ways and Naruto, 3 years after leaving the village found his way to a town named Hargeon.

**Yuki-Kora=Snow Children**

** Yuki-Onna=Snow Woman**

** Yuki-Otoko=Snow Man**

** Nadare=Avalanche**

** Okay maybe that might have been a bit rushed but frankly, I've been busy as work or sick when I'm not working and you've been waiting long enough. Add in that I'm not so great at romance and more of the action type.**

** Naruto the inspirations of the elements that will likely be seen in this story so far.**

** Naruto-Cryomancer, Subzero**

** Juvia-Aquamancer, canon, water bending, other ideas**

** ?-Electromancer, Raiden, ColeMcgrath and others ideas**

** ?-Geomancer, Earth bending, other ideas**

** ?-Pyromancer, firebending, other ideas**

** ?-Aeromancer, air bending, other ideas**

** Other sources of inspiration will be added for designing the elemancers and their abilities.**

** Naruto will look like Subzero and have his title**

** I can guarantee that Mizore will meet an elemancer in Youkai Academy, I don't think you'll be surprised at who he is.**

** Okay I said that new pairings could be added as an option for the vote and here's the votes so far.**

** Erza Scarlet—13**

** Mirajane Strauss—3**

** Levi McGarden—3**

** Wendy Marvel—1 (I personally am against the idea of loli)**

** Lucy Heartfilia—1 (Doesn't surprise me)**

** Laki—No**

** Milliana—No**

** Juvia Loxar Aquamancer—5**

** Ultear—No (If Erza wins, canon shows Jellal married Ultear)**

** Mavis—1 (I'm personally not sure how that could work anyways, no offence but SHE'S DEAD)**

** Okay a few stories I forgot to mention on the last update**

** First is Fairy Tail Broken Wings**

** Kasumi and Naruko, Danzo sends a root to hand Kasumi over to slavery however he instead hands her to a village couple who adopt her as Erza Scarlet, unknown to the villages, Erza and Naruko are connected by a seal, as one sleep, she sees the sister's life, now as Erza gains her artificial eye, she sees her sister being branded with a steel mask, out of time to rescue her sister, Erza urges Fairy Tail to save Naruko, the only question remains now, can Naruko move beyond the horrors she faced in Konoha or will nightmares terrorize her for the rest of her life.**

** Sins of the Father**

** This story was actually brought on by "Behind the Wall" by Secret77752.**

** The story is during the Kyuubi attack, figuring they're all gonna die anyone 3 jounin attempt to rape Kushina, they succeed, however they flee when the Kyuubi is stopped and sealed into someone who is not Naruto.**

** As Naruto goes through childhood, Minato tries to reassure him, while Kushina fears him for whom he looks like, eventually Naruto hears a argument between Minato and Kakashi, finding out the terrible truth behind his birth, Naruto runs. At the memorial stone, Naruto is approached by a woman with an offer, become a soldier to defend humanity from a threat and she will do what she can to find his black blooded father for retribution.**

**Naruto/Halo Naruto-B312 Pairing is likely to be Kat. As with canon Naruto, Naruto has a special ability, you really have to dig to know this one before reading the story as Naruto is not the Kyuubi Jinchuriki in this story.**

** The final story is sort of a Naruko's last stand and takes place in the FF7 Advent Children Incident.**

** Naruko is made into the image of Lightning from FF13 but with crimson red hair like her mother and blue eyes like her father. She has Lightning's abilities as well and the Blazesaber.**

** I decided to do this idea a long time ago but it was never started and was never beyond the planning stages. The idea came from another story where Naruto was the vessel for Sepheroth and Kushina abandoned Naruto and married Reno. Sorry can't remember the name, can't even find the story any more. My idea is somewhat similar.**

** In my story, the title is still pending.**

** Naruko has been abandoned by her mother, hated by her village and forced to grow up and become a mercenary at a young age, now afflicted by terminal Leukaemia with the Kyuubi unable to the infection. Unwilling to wait for the end, Naruko takes one final mission from Shinra to investigate the actions of Kadaj and his brothers only to find an unwelcome reunion with her mother and the family she never knew she had. Now running out of time and having to deal with her mother's bigotry, Naruko must work with Cloud Strife to stop the return of an old evil.**


	3. Salamander

**((I do not own Rosario + Vampire, Naruto, Fairy Tail or Mortal Kombat))**

**Fairy Winter**

**Chapter 2: Salamander**

Naruto gazed out at the port in front of him. The ferry arrived in Hargeon port, finally, and Naruto was looking forward to finding an alleged member of Fairy Tail that was in town to join the guild or find directions to Magnolia.

Naruto sighed as he looked back on the last three years, Naruto's armour had been scrapped after a fight with a dark guild, Grimour Heart, Naruto had barely escaped with his life when their master, Hades came after him.

_"I'd best find my way to Fairy Tail quick."_ Naruto thought to himself wincing at his placed his hand over the right side of his chest.

Finally the ferry docked and Naruto wasted no time getting of the boat before leaving for the town.

As Naruto made his way into the town market, He saw a pink haired boy and a blond girl near a crowd of girls surrounding someone.

"Fangir... wait a minute." Naruto sighed before he felt a magic charge in the air.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and approached the guild.

The pink haired boy approached the men in the centre of the group of girls calling the name Igneel before he saw the guy in the group.

"Who the heck are you?" The boy asked.

"Who am I you ask? I'm Salamander." The man said arrogantly only to find the boy walking away dejectedly.

"Bull shit. Salamander is a Fairy Tail Mage." Naruto mumbled.

The girls then attacked the boy thinking he insulted "Salamander."

Salamander then called the girls off and tried to give the boy an autograph only for the boy to shoot him down.

"Well I'm afraid I must be going now girls." "Salamander" said causing the girls to cry simultaneously.

The man then shot up into the air on violet flames.

"I'm having a party on my private yacht tonight and you're all invited." "Salamander" said flying off.

Naruto shook his head and walked up to the boy.

This situation seems a dark. There was magic in the air around that guy, like a charm spell." Naruto said to the boy.

The boy shot up and looked at Naruto.

"Who are you?" The boy shot at him.

"The name's Naruto Koori, my friends back home call me Sub Zero." Naruto introduced himself causing the boy's and his cat's eyes to widen.

"You're Naruto?" The boy asked.

Naruto looked at him strangely. "Now I know I haven't made much a reputation for people to have heard of me." Naruto replied.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, that stripper back at the guild won't shut up about you." The boy grunted.

"Stripper? Oh Grey, so you must be with Fairy Tail then." Naruto said chuckling.

"So any idea who that guy was?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, but that guy was a real creep." A girl said from behind Naruto.

Naruto and Natsu turned to look at the blond girl smiling at them.

"Thank you for your help." The girl said smiling.

**Later**

The trio sat in a restaurant while Natsu stuffed his face.

"My name's Lucy." Lucy introduced her self.

"Naruto Koori." Naruto introduced him self while Happy the talking cat and Natsu did the same.

"As it happens, that Salamander guy was using a charm spell, a kind of magic to hypnotize the ladies at the town square into thinking they were in love with him." Lucy explained.

"I figured as much, there's been a rash of slave trade in the outlying towns of late. My money is on this guy being one of them." Naruto replied.

"Then it's a good thing Natsu barged in when he did, he broke me out of it." Lucy said thankfully.

"I may not look like it but I'm actually a mage my self but I haven't joined a guild yet." Lucy explained.

"Well that makes two of us, personally I was on my way to Magnolia I got a friend there who's teacher recommended the guild there." Naruto replied.

"Oh by the way Natsu, why were you here in a small town like this any way? Passing through or specific business?" Naruto asked.

"We heard that a Salamander was in town here so we came to meet him to see if he's my friend Igneel but it was just some other guy, the poser probably can't even breath fire." Natsu said glumly.

"Yeah he doesn't even look like a Salamander." Happy said cheerfully.

"I don't get it, why would your friend look like a Salamander or dragon?" Lucy asked.

"Igneel according to legend, doesn't look like a dragon, he is one." Naruto corrected her.

"Any way, I got a possible dark mage to figure how I'm gonna topple him without endangering the hostages." Naruto said as he placed down a few bills.

"Lunch is on me." Naruto said as he got up and left.

"I should be going as well." Lucy said smiling and Natsu and Lucy stared after them.

**Later on the pier**

Naruto stood with his arms crossed at he stared out at a Yacht near the rocks.

_"Hm, No doubt about it, that's the boat, that joker is probably rounding up more girls, so I've got till this supposed party to get on that boat, quick and clean is the only way this will succeed." _Naruto thought to him self as he turned to leave the pier.

**Later that night**

Naruto ran out across the pier and dashed onto the water, freezing it as he ran.

"Dammit, so much for strategy, they're leaving earlier than I thought. Gotta move." Naruto said to him self as he made a mad dash for the boat, seeing a glint up in the air, he saw a ring of keys.

"Must be Lucy's. The bastard got her too then." Naruto grunted as he ran for the keys.

Grabbing the keys in mid air, Naruto heard a loud boom and saw a dust cloud emitting from the yacht.

"Nice move kid, looks like I was right about you." Naruto said smirking and ran for the boat and jumped up onto the deck to find a pair of thugs waiting for him.

"Cryoclaws." Naruto growled, turning his hands to large ice claws.

"Get out of my way before I skewer you." Naruto growled, his eyes glowing blue.

The thugs rushed him only for Naruto to slash at them with his claws and threw the bleeding thugs overboard.

Turning his hands back to normal, Naruto made a cryosword and entered the cabin to find Lucy and Natsu starring down the group of slavers.

"I figured you'd show up Natsu. Let's them them what fire and ice can really do." Naruto said smirking as he readied his cryosword.

The ship creaked and Natsu got sea sick.

"You're shitting me." Naruto said as he gave Natsu a WTF look.

"Happy get, Lucy out of here, I'll deal with these scum." Naruto said passing Lucy's keys to her.

Naruto then dashed forward smashing his sword through the chest of a thug and spun around firing small cryo blasts into several more.

"Salamander" then began firing jets of flame into the air and Happy carried Lucy away from the boat.

Just then Happy ran out of magic the pair fell into the ocean.

Lucy then drew one of her keys and smirked.

Naruto looked around grimly.

"Dammit, I can't use anything much without putting the girls in harm's way. This is bad." Naruto grunted as he looked around, the girls were either being carried by the thugs or were laying in the crossfire.

"Open! Gate of the water bearer!" Lucy called from outside.

"Uh oh..." Naruto said worriedly as he looked outside the cabin to see a huge tidal wave heading for them.

The tidal wave then smashed them all onto the pier.

"Oh man... overkill Lucy." Naruto said rubbing his head and he got up to see the ship smashed onto the beach.

Looking up Naruto saw Natsu, his face shadowed as he looked down at the thugs and Salamander.

"Oh man he's pissed." Naruto grunted as he jumped between the town and the thugs.

"Girls! Run for the town now and don't stop!" Naruto yelled as the girls from the boat bolted foe the town.

The thugs ran for Natsu as he challenged them.

"I'm a member of Fairy Tail and I've never seen you in our guild.

Seeing the girls were safe Naruto looked at Lucy.

"Lucy get in here." Naruto called and she did the same and got behind Naruto.

"That mark on his arm, this guy is the real thing Bora!" A thug yelled frightened.

"Don't call me that you fool!" Salamander now revealed to be Bora shouted back.

"I heard of him, he was kicked out of Titan Nose for bad behaviour." Happy said calmly.

"I won't let you dirty the Fairy Tail name buddy." Natsu said angrily.

"And what are you gonna do about it? Prominence Typhoon!" Bora yelled casting a fire spell at Natsu causing an explosion at him.

"Natsu!" Lucy tried to reach him only for Naruto to block her.

"Oh man that's disgusting, are you sure you're a fire wizard, but because these flames are nasty. Thanks for the grub poser." Natsu said as he ate the flames.

"Figured, he's a dragon slayer mage." Naruto said smirking under his mask.

"Here it comes." Naruto said readying his magic.

"Now I got a fire that's raging to get out." Natsu said smashing his fists together and creating his dragon flames.

"Cryofortress!" Naruto yelled as he created an ice wall between the town and the pier.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Naruto yelled as he blasted out a massive jet of flame and destroyed the boat.

"Hey Bora, I've seen this guy before, the pink hair and the scaly looking scarf, it's gotta be him, the real one." A thug said frightened.

"Salamander?" Lucy asked shocked while Naruto smirking even more and pushed more magic into his wall, increasing the side around the wreckage and beach to contain the damage.

"The area's contained Natsu, get wild!" Naruto yelled.

"I hope you're paying attention, because this is what a Fairy Tail Wizard can do!" Natsu yelled as he ignited flames on his hands and dashed at Bora.

"Red Shower!" Bora yelled firing dozens of fire bolts at Natsu who dodged them, jumped up and fire punched Bora out of the sky.

Bora then fired a beam of fire magic as Natsu and missed, hitting the ice wall only to have it absorbed.

"A pathetic excuse for a fire spell isn't going to break my Cryofortress, Natsu finish this joker up we're getting bored playing defence." Naruto grunted as he looked at Bora annoyed.

Bora then fired a huge fireball at Natsu only for him to catch it and eat it.

"Not that was a heck of a hefty meal, you're not doing too bad but I'm about to cook you like a smoked fish.

"You'll do what to me?" Bora asked terrified.

"Get ready! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu yelled flying up and smashed into Bora full force sending him smashing through the Cryofortress and into a church bell with a loud BONG.

"Holy shit! Did he just? Holy shit is Bora even alive after that?" Naruto yelled shocked to see someone sent flying through his wall.

Naruto saw the Rune Knights coming.

"Natsu, Lucy, Happy, time to make our selves scarce, the military is coming." Naruto said as the trio bolted.

"Magnolia and Fairy Tail, dead ahead." Natsu said smiling while Lucy smiled.

"Before I forget." Naruto said snapping his fingers and the Cryofortress behind them burst into water.

"Next stop Fairy Tail!" Naruto yelled as the trio ran out of the city while Happy flew overhead.

**Okay this chapter is so long overdo, it's not even funny, so this is mind, I'm getting right to work on the next one... as in right now.**

** Also as for the back story on the punishment of the Namikaze Clan, I am planning out how to bring that up since so many of you want to see it.**


	4. Sub Zero

**((I do not own Rosario + Vampire, Naruto, Fairy Tail or Mortal Kombat))**

**Fairy Winter**

**Chapter 3: Sub Zero**

Everyone was conversing casually while Grey talked with Mirajane when the door was kicked open.

"We made it back alive!" Natsu yelled as everyone greeted him.

Grey looked to the entrance, his eyes widening.

In the doorway along side Natsu and a blond haired girl was an all too familiar sight.

Wearing a blue battle tunic, armoured mask with armour plates on his biceps, and wrist and shin guards with an armoured sash, stood his old friend.

"Naruto? No way man, you certainly took you time getting here!" Grey greeted him.

"Grey, it's been too long. From what Natsu told me you still have that bad habit of stripping for your teacher." Naruto said laughing.

"What was that flame breather?" Grey snarled at Natsu.

"I told him your a stripper, you got a problem with that block head?" Natsu asked growled at Grey.

"Hey Natsu I heard you went all out in Hargeon, stirring up trouble again I hear? A buck toothed guy said only to get kicked in the head by Natsu.

"I said it was only a rumour you dumb ass, I was just passing along what I hear." Bucktooth said.

"What it was just a rumour?!" Natsu asked.

"You wanna fight?" Bucktooth asked.

"Let's go!" Natsu said and sent the guy flying erupting into a massive bar fight.

Naruto laughed. "These guys are nuts."

"Natsu it's time you and I settled things once and for all." Grey said, all his clothes gone.

"Grey your clothes." A woman drinking a glass of red wine said.

"I don't have time for that!" Grey yelled.

The drinker sighed. "You see, I don't date the men here because they have no class." The girl said before picking up a keg and drinking from it directly.

"She's one to talk." Naruto said chuckling while Lucy gaped at her.

"It's only noon, and you boys are already whining like spoiled babies." A huge man with spiky white hair said walking up beside Lucy and Naruto who were both why the bar now.

"I'm a real man! You want me to prove it to yeah?" The man said only for Grey and Natsu to punch him and send him flying.

"Oh yeah, the "real" man got bitch slapped." Naruto countered laughing.

"Geez it's so noisy around here huh?" An orange haired boy with sun glasses said while two girls sat on his lap while Naruto frowned at him.

"What? A womanizer, hope he's more respectful to a lady than the last one." Naruto grunted.

He then took a glass to the head and was knocked off his chair.

"Are you okay Loke?" The girls asked.

"I'm gonna go fight but only to protect you two." Loke said while the girls swooned.

Naruto snorted at that. "Hypocrite." Naruto grunted.

"Hello. Are you two new here?" Mirajane asked behind them holding a platter of drinks.

Naruto then caught a pint that was about to hit Mira in the face.

"Okay, now this is getting out of control." Naruto said calmly as his eyes began to glow and frost.

Naruto shifted into his cryo stance and moved his hands behind him in a side stance.

"Peace talks are overrated anyway!" Naruto said a he channelled cryo magic to his hands.

"Cryo!" Naruto yelled as everyone prepared to cast their own spells.

**"WILL YOU FOOLS STOP BICKERING LIKE CHILDREN!"** A massive shadowed giant yelled maliciously causing everyone to stop.

Naruto tried to cut off his spell when his eyes widened.

"Looks like I won this around you babies." Natsu said laughing until the giant stepped on him.

"I didn't know you were still in master." Mira said smiling.

"Fuck!" Naruto yelled and he spun towards the door and bolted for the door trying to hold back his spell.

"What's with him? The giant turned into little old man.

"Oh no, his cryomancy, he can't stop his spell!" Grey yelled as Naruto aimed his palms to the sky outside.

"BEAM." Naruto yelled at he fired a huge Cryobeam into the sky.

"You were going to use that damn thing on us? Are you nuts?" Grey yelled shocked.

Coming in, Naruto looked sheepish. "It builds power over time when charging, so if I fired it immediately, it would have been fine." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Hm, so you must be this Naruto that Grey has told us so much about, Sub Zero is what he often calls you." The master said smiling kindly.

"It is sir, my full name is Naruto Koori, Cryomancer is training." Naruto replied.

"Hm, I see, that explains why you couldn't stop the spell." The master said.

"My name is Makarov, and I've guessing you would like to join the guild." Makarov said smiling.

"It is, and so would Lucy here, though I think she's still in shock for the brawl... or that beam." Naruto said nervously.

Makarov merely smiled and then back flipped up onto the balcony.

He then addressed the guild. "You've gone and done it again." Makarov yelled angry.

"Just look at the paperwork the council has sent me, this is the most complaints yet." Makarov yelled.

"However, I say the heck with the magic council." Makarov said and he set the complaints on fire and tossed them into the air for Natsu to eat.

"Now listen up, any power that surpasses reason, still comes from reason. Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power, it is a talent that only appears when inside of us and the nature balance of the world are even. To perform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul, if all we do is worry about following rules then our magic will never progress, don't let those blow hearts on the council deter you. Follow the path you believe in. Because that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild, Number One!" Makarov said proudly as everyone cheered while Lucy and Naruto smiled.

"I think I'm gonna like it here." Naruto said smiling.

**Later**

Lucy was now just getting her pink stamp on her right palm when Mira turned to him.

"Where would you like your stamp and what colour?" Mira asked smiling.

"Ice Blue on each shoulder just above my bicep armour." Naruto said kindly.

Mira nodded and grasped his first bicep blushing at the muscle in his arm before placing his first stamp before moving to his second arm and stamped his shoulder before examining his bicep.

"Uh Mirajane, as flattered as I am that you find me attractive, can I have my arm back." Naruto said chuckling while Mira blushed beet red and release Naruto's arm before bowing and running off to the bar.

Naruto then looked to see a small child arguing with Makarov before he ran out scream how he hates them all and Natsu punched a hole in the job board.

"Think he'll be alright?" Naruto asked.

"He'll be fine." Grey said.

"So Naruto, how are things with Mizore?" Grey asked.

"I finally made my decision Grey. In one year's time, I'm going to the field with her." Naruto said smiling as he took off his mask and pulled off his baklava.

"I heard you made an ice wall in Hargeon, stopped the flame brain for levelling the whole port." Grey said as he drank a beer.

"He shocked the hell out of me when he threw Bora through my wall." Naruto said smirking.

"So, how have things been, I notice you don't have your old gear that Mizore gave you?" Grey asked.

"Ran into Grimour Heart. Barely escape with my life, needless to say, my last armour and garb was destroyed mostly.

"Grimour Heart eh, damn, you're lucky to be alive after that." Grey replied.

"Tell me about it, can't die yet, Mizore would kick my ass." Naruto said joking to which Grey bust out laughing.

"You miss her don't you?" Grey asked.

I could say the same about your teacher and Lyon." Naruto said as Mira asked him if he wanted anything to drink.

Naruto made an order and she went to get a vodka cooler.

"Worried about her in that monster school?" Grey asked.

"I'd be lying if I said no. Only a week into the school year and I gotta bad feeling already. I just hope she's alright, can't help thinking I should have gone with her." Naruto said worriedly.

"You needed more training to control your magic dude. Besides, I'm sure she's alright, she's tough just like you." Grey reassured him.

"Hope you're right. I'll be sending a letter to the Yuki-Onna village to left them know how to contact me as well." Naruto replied as he got up.

"I'll also keep my head up for any info on your girlfriend." Grey waved to him as Naruto nodded.

Walking to a near postage office in the town, Naruto prepared his letter for Yuki No Kuni and had the office send it to the village before returning to the village.

Looking over his shoulder, Naruto gazed up at the sky.

"Please be safe, Yuki Hime." Naruto said as he pulled his baklava on and put on his mask.

"Lucy, Hold down the fort, I'm gonna go kick the shit outta some monkeys." Naruto said leaving for mount Hokube.

"Wait why is Naruto going as well?" Lucy asked.

"Because Naruto knows more than anyone, the sting of losing your parents. Given with Romeo or any of us, it's a different kind of pain though." Grey said clenching his fists.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

Everyone looked at Grey, he told them all about him, how rare ice magic, how potent it is, how the Yuki-Onna took him in, but never said anything about his parents.

"They turned their backs on him. They favoured his sister over him, ignored his existence entirely. Eventually, his loneliness and his sorrow began to fester. It was like a wound that because poisoned and diseased. When his magic finally awakened, his pain was so great, that it consumed him. He was drowning in his own magic and razing the village in the process while his parents and sister were outside the village on vacation for one of the twins birthday. Problem is, they forgot one, as they always have. The pain was too much, Naruto couldn't take it any more and his magic exploded from his body." Grey explained while everyone clenched their fists.

Looking around, Lucy noticed that she wasn't the only one shedding tears.

"How did he survive?" Mira asked.

"A single Jounin, a high level ninja contacted his clan's allies for help, these were the Yuki-Onna, the Snow Women, and the second ally was my own teacher, Ur.

They all arrived and stormed what had once been the Namikaze estate, They made it to him, barely, and saved him. Soon after, we left with Naruto Namikaze, renamed Naruto Koori. We didn't linger long but I know there was hell to pay for Naruto's parents. Naruto spent the next several years in the Yuki-Onna village, learning to control his cryomancy and getting to know a certain snow girl." Grey said smirking at the end.

"Mizore Shirayuki, easily the best thing to happen to Naruto was meeting her." Grey said smiling as he thought of the violet haired Yuki-Onna while several girls whined.

"So he's taken..." Some girls said dijectedly.

"Yeap." Grey replied.

"And now Mount Hokube is about to find out what ice can really do. I share Naruto's worry though, Mizore Shirayuki is attending classes as Youkai Gakuan, a school for monsters of all kinds. Vampires, Ogres, Trolls, Orcs, Cyclops, Mermaids, Witches, Succubi, heck you name it." Grey said while everyone looked at him in wonder.

"They school has a reputation for violence however and some girls have been preyed upon. Naruto wanted to go with her but with his magic as unstable as it was, it was too risky. All he can do is have faith in her ability to control ice." Grey said clenching his fist.

**With Naruto**

One thing Naruto loved about his Ningen physiology is his speed and stamina, most people think Ningens need chakra to tree hop and run at ridiculous speeds, when really it just takes stamina and speed training, the ability is based of Ningen muscle and natural ability as per their evolution for battle casters.

Now looking up the mountain, Naruto was already ahead of Natsu and that vehicle he was riding.

Running up the mountain Naruto punches his fist into the snow and begins doing cryopulses to pick up any living creatures in the area.

"Hm, something near the peak of the mountain. A voice most like so a Vulcan." Oh this is just perfect." Naruto sighed as he got up and cracked his knuckled.

"Now is it a Vulcan or is it our missing Fairy." Naruto said as he stared up at the top of the mount before cryoblasting the ground under him and sending him flying up to the top of the mountain before landing outside a cave.

"Beware the mountains Vulcan, they say a demon lurks on their slopes." Naruto said coldly as his eyes glowed brightly with frost emitting from his eyes.

Naruto glared as a Vulcan stomped in front of him.

Naruto stared into the monkey's eyes and saw Macao inside it.

"Lethal force is off." Naruto grunted as he dashed forward and delivered a crushing punch to the Vulcan sending it crashing through the roof up outside.

Naruto then jumped outside and face off against the Vulcan again.

"I know your kind aren't very smart Vulcan, but you know when you can't win, give up the human or I'll kill you." Naruto said coldly as the cold raged all around them, bending to Naruto's will.

The Vulcan charged at Naruto only for Naruto to dash under it's guard and drop kick it into the chin sending it only it's back.

Naruto then created an Ice Clone behind the Vulcan.

The Vulcan jumped up for round 3 only for Naruto to round house kick him, causing him to spin with the ice clone to kick him back to Naruto.

The two then proceeded to kick the Vulcan back and forth before they both axe kicked the Vulcan back into the cave through the ground.

Naruto cancelled the clone and dropped into the cave to find Natsu smashing in.

"Took you long enough, the bastard possessed your friend, I'm beating him black and blue until he surrenders your friend, luckily, the poor guy isn't going to feel any of this." Naruto said coldly.

Naruto dashed full sprint and hammered the Vulcan with blow after blow, sickening cracks sounded from the Vulcan as Naruto smashed bones with devastating punches and crushing kicks.

"The is the end Vulcan! Naruto yelled as he brought his hands back to his side and began channelling magic.

The Vulcan simply roared at him while Natsu watched, worried for Macao.

"Cryo..."Naruto yelled bringing his hands forward.

"**BEAM!**" Naruto yelled firing a massive beam that froze the Vulcan.

Naruto then dashed forward and smashed his elbow into the frozen Vulcan sending the Vulcan flying back while Macao fell in front of Naruto.

"Natsu, check on you friend, I'll finish up here, and... don't look." Naruto said coldly as he walked menacingly up to the Vulcan as it tried to stand in fear.

"You had your chance,." Naruto said as he froze the Vulcan from the waste down.

"Wait what are you?" Natsu asked.

Naruto then grabbed the Vulcan by the neck and pulled him up, ripping him in half at the torso and then smashed the Vulcan's torso to the floor.

Natsu looked at him shocked.

"I know you don't agree Natsu, but we come from different worlds, I assure you, I never kill the innocent, but I do kill, blood shed is often necessary to end a threat and some evils are best ended so that the innocent may be safe." Naruto answered as picked up the corpse and threw it out of the cave.

The pair then began to look over Macao before returning to the guild.

Later in Magnolia they saw the child, Romeo crying.

"Hey Romeo." Natsu called laughing while they helped Macao walk as the child came running up to them crying as he jumped his dad in joy.

Naruto smiled before continuing on leaving Natsu, Macao and Romeo behind when Natsu stopped him.

"Hey aren't you going to stick around Naruto, you're the one that saved Macao?" Natsu asked.

"There's nothing for me to say, nothing I can say." Naruto said without looking at them before continuing on to the guild.

Romeo, Macao and Natsu stared at his retreating back.

Romeo ran up behind him smiling.

"Naruto! Thank you!" Romeo said smiling while Naruto waved back.

**Okay there's a fight scene, and not too bad either, I figured, since Naruto is modelled in MK Sub Zero's image, it's not a mortal kombat addition without the Mortal Kombat tradition added as well.**

** Vulcan vs Sub Zero**

** Sub Zero wins. Fatality.**

** You guys waited so long for the previous chapter, I had to get right on this to make it up to you guys somehow, Now I know some people are upset about me copying Sub Zero, name, appearance and powers, and I was a putz earlier. For that I apologize by the way. However, you didn't think this he is actually going to use Sub Zero's skills move for move did you? They're called Nature's wrath given form for a reason, it means they can do almost anything with their element.**

** Any hoo, yes I know, not original on the new suit, Mortal Kombat 9, the younger Sub Zero's suit for Naruto's new suit.**


End file.
